Samtastic
00:44 i need to ask something 00:49 kk. 00:50 I know its a very n00bish thing to say 00:50 but 00:50 I want to join council 00:51 Uhhhh... 00:51 Why? 00:51 For reasons ive stated before 00:51 Plus 00:52 Today when BB gave me Op 00:52 i all of a sudden felt responsible 00:52 I felt like it was right 00:52 o.o 00:53 I feel like i could contribute alot 00:53 if i had the chance 00:53 i know i do have the chance now 00:53 but 00:53 idk 00:53 I was actually gonna ask if i could be Upgraded in my ranking as a user 00:53 but 00:53 Idk 00:54 I just feel like i belong there 00:54 IDK, you'd have to ask the others. 00:54 Webkinz and Freehugs hate my guts 00:54 Ryan never answers 00:54 and Nayld is never here 00:54 Nalyd's always ehre. o.o 00:54 *here 00:55 and hes upset with me for reasons i dont know 00:55 oh yeah 00:55 Im upset with him 00:56 i know u cant just put me in like that 00:56 but 00:57 come on 00:57 Im always here 00:57 on the IRC and am almost always available 00:57 I don't think I can. :-/ 00:57 I tend to argue my point and often try to fix things 00:57 I just want u to tell the others 00:58 It's for admins and rollbacks, and if we just let users in, it'd seem like our power doesn't mean anything. 00:58 It says CERTAIN USERS may be able to join 00:58 It does? :| 00:58 it used to 00:58 idk if it still does 00:59 let me check 00:59 IDK, we'd have to agree, and since you said they don't really like you.......... :s 00:59 This council will consist of the President, Vice President, any other admins, and rollbacks, unless they have a very, very good reason for not wanting to join. Rollbacks can also join the council, if they wish to. If all goes smoothly, we may invite some trusted users without power to join. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please ask on this forum’s talk page. 00:59 oh yeah 00:59 TRUSTED USERS 00:59 and when i brought it up last time 00:59 Mr. Pres told me it hasnt been going smoothly 00:59 It kind of hasn't. 00:59 well why not? 01:00 No one stays focused in ocuncil, and usually only about four people show up. 01:00 Maybe u need someone who will be there and will actually pay attention 01:01 No, we need the others to actually participate 01:01 We can't let more people join when half of the original people aren't there. 01:01 then get rid of those others and add ppl that will actually show up 01:02 We can't just DEMOTE four rollbacks and an admin. :| 01:02 Demote? is that like a part of a television set? 01:02 No, demote means to take away someone's power. 01:03 01:02 -RuneScript- *** [ URBAN ]: Definitions: 2 | "Demote" 1. (n) Someone who receives constant bad beats after another. 01:03 :| 01:03 That's a noun. 01:03 Demote is a verb. 01:03 ... 01:03 then dont 01:04 Then, we can't get rid of them. 01:04 im just asking that im ready tp join anytime u guys need anyone. And by the sounds of it, u need all the help u can get 01:04 wait 01:04 that didnt comeout right 01:04 im just saying that im ready to join anytime u guys need anyone. And by the sounds of it, u need all the help u can get. 01:04 ;) 01:04 No, we just need the others to participate, I don't think we need anyone else. 01:05 Everyone is active except for one person. 01:05 BUt they still don't show up. 01:05 *But 01:07 Answer this. Do you think i wont be a good addition to the council? 01:07 No, you WOULD be, it's just, we don't need much. 01:08 Also, if you are a regular user don't, blirt out the council room's name, as it is a private channel. Also, if you do not come with permission and you are not in council, you will get an IRC ban. 01:08 No, you WOULD be, it's just, we don't need much help.* 01:08 I thought regular users arent in it 01:08 They aren't./ 01:08 THey try to sneak into council. 01:08 ahh 01:08 well like i said 01:09 i feel as if im ready for any thing 01:09 just idk......mention it...... 01:10 Before, i used to think that Admins were just people who liked to show off their power. 01:10 Now i know that theres more to it than just dealing with crap that ppl give them 01:10 Its stressfull 01:10 Its annoying at times 01:10 It is, a lot. 01:10 Its ahrd 01:11 YES, someone understands. 01:11 and it took me all this time to realize it 01:11 when BB gave me Op 01:11 i felt i had to make sure nothing bad happened. 01:12 I tried to help everyone, while still having fun with them 01:12 I felt like if anything happened, it would be my fault 01:13 I tried so hard to keep things in order when in fact, nothing was really happening. 01:13 I tried, but it was just a temporary thing 01:13 That's how we always feel, because pretty much anything can happan. 01:13 No real power 01:14 I know. 01:14 Ive seen the crap you guys have had to deal with 01:14 I feel like i want a piece of that crap though 01:14 xD 01:14 :p 01:15 I wanna help out in anyway i could 01:15 And i know there are boundaries 01:16 Just know that i understand everything and i know what it feels like. somewhat 01:16 Hmm 01:16 Im ready for anything u want to throw at me 01:17 Mention it to the others please? 01:17 kk. 01:18 Mention everything i said 01:18 O.o Category:Content